De l'autre côté du miroir
by Sombral Gryffondor
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna sont l'espoir de l'Ordre. Et ils sont en danger. Et si cinq personnes étaient chargées de les protéger mais que rien ne se passait comme prévu?
1. Chapter 1

De l'autre côté du miroir

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, le titre à Lewis Caroll et les personnages à JK Rowling. Pour l'histoire, aucun chapitre n'est écrit à l'avance, je suis à l'écoute pour toutes les propositions et vous pouvez me soumettre des phrases.**

**Pairing : DragoMalefoy/HermioneGranger , BlaiseZabini/GinnyWeasley, ThéodoreNott/LunaLovegood, RonWeasley/PansyParkinson, HarryPotter/AstoriaGreengrass**

**Rating : je ne sais pas trop… pas de lemon pour l'instant, mais je peux changer d'avis. Je choisis M au cas où mais plus pour le langage et ce qui est raconté alors.**

**NOTE : voilà. Le premier chapitre. Je suis zémue. Mon rythme de post sera tout sauf régulier pendant les vacances mais j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine. Je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

**Je dédie ce premier post à Shadowquill17 sans qui je n'aurais sans doute jamais réussi à poster le chapitre!**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

PROLOGUE

PDV externe

Hermione et ses meilleurs amis étaient dans le salon du QG de l'Ordre. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas. Ils s'ennuyaient FERME.

Lorsque Mr Weasley les appela, ils sursautèrent. Enfin de l'action. Ou la vaisselle à faire ?

De toute façon, ils s'étaient déjà levés sans s'en rendre compte. Ils le rejoignirent dans la cuisine.

« Les enfants, nous savons tous que… attendons plutôt Ginny et Luna pour tout expliquer.

-Expliquer quoi, Mr Weasley ?

-Je… heu… ah ! Vous voilà, les filles ! Nous pouvons commencer. Comme vous le savez, et tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs, vous êtes les seuls espoirs de cette guerre. L'Ordre vieillit et vous êtes la génération qui reprendra le flambeau. Si vous êtes encore en vie.

-Si nous sommes encore en vie… je commence à comprendre…vous voulez nous empêcher de mourir. Dit Hermione.

-Evidemment ! s'écria Harry

-Non, pas évidemment. Souviens-toi de la façon dont Dumbledore voulait que tu finisses. Ce n'était pas vraiment son but premier de te garder en vie, si je me souviens bien.

-Vous voulez bien arrêter et me laisser continuer ? Merci. Voyez-vous, vous représentez exactement la moitié de la nouvelle génération de l'Ordre.

-L'autre moitié étant ces sales Serpentards… grinça Ron.

-Oui. Eh bien, la seule solution que nous avons trouvée…

-Mr Weasley, ne me dites pas que…

-Si Hermione.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demandèrent Ron, Harry et Ginny en même temps.

-Ce que dit Hermione est simple. Intervint Luna, surprenant tout le monde. Les manoirs des anciennes familles de sang-pur sont truffés de pièces cachées au cas où un danger pénétrerait dans le château.

(En fait ce que voulait dire Hermione n'était pas simple mais épargnons au lecteur le désagrément des explications.)

-En fait, tu essaies de nous dire qu'on va devoir cohabiter avec les serpents ?

-Non. Un chacun, Ron. Ils sont cinq, comme nous, possèdent chacun un manoir et ne paraîtront pas suspects s'ils y retournent.

-Merci beaucoup Hermione et Luna de leur avoir expliqué.

- De rien, Mr Weasley. » Répondirent-elles.

Ainsi, pensa Hermione, ils allaient cohabiter avec un serpent. Elle savait qu'elle suporterait l'isolement facilement, n'ayant jamais eu de vrais amis avant Poudlard.

Ce serait plus dur pour Ron et Ginny qui avaient toujours vécu dans une maison remplie et bruyante. Et aussi pour Harry et Luna, qui avaient vécu si seuls avant Poudlard… ils ne supporteraient peut-être pas une deuxième fois la solitude.

Mr Weasley les informa qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin. Ils firent leurs adieux à l'Ordre dans la soirée et préparèrent leurs valises.

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils partirent chacun au bras d'un membre de l'Ordre sans savoir chez qui ils allaient. Les membres adultes de l'Ordre avaient trouvé ça plus sécurisant si seules deux personnes connaissaient l'emplacement d'un manoir. Le propriétaire et la personne qui avait fait le transplanage d'escorte sur le trio d'or et ses amies.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**NOTE : voilà pour le prologue. Je n'ai pas de bêta alors si vous pouviez m'indiquer les fautes, siouplé… et excusez-moi pour les dalogues pourris, je suis nulle pour faire parler les personnages!**

**Je me suis permis de tuer les parents de nos chers Serpy, mais de toute façon on ne précise pas qu'ils sont encore vivants quelques années (environ 5) après la guerre.**

**Tschüss !**


	2. Chapter 2

De l'autre côté du miroir

Chapitre II

NOTE : me voilà, avec un retard énorme ! Je sais que la semaine du 20 je ne pourrais pas poster mais sinon cette semaine il y aura au moins deux chapitres. Je tiens à préciser que la cible de cette fiction étant Drago et Hermione, je m'étendrais légèrement plus sur ces personnages.

Ce chapitre est dédié à Severine32, ma première followeuse !

Hermione atterrit dans une petite pièce sans fenêtres mais lumineuse et agréable. Peinte en blanc et pourvue de mobilier minimaliste en bois clair, elle était jolie. Un lit, un lavabo, une commode et une table en faisaient le mobilier. Un des murs était quasiment recouvert d'un immense miroir, avec un petit bouton en dessous, et un carré de mur plus foncé. Une trappe, se dit Hermione.

Son accompagnateur transplana, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Voilà là où elle allait vivre pendant une période indéterminée. Quelques jours comme quelques mois, le temps d'affaiblir enfin Lord Voldemort. Elle espérait que son protecteur, enfin… la personne chez qui elle allait vivre voudrait bien lui procurer des livres. On ne se refait pas !

Harry atterrit dans une pièce semblable. Lui pensa que la pièce était petite et que pour se maintenir en forme il ne pourrait que marcher et pratiquer des sorts mineurs. Tout ça à cause de cette fichue loi qui protégeait les maisons de attaques ! Aucun sortilège offensif lancé en présence d'une personne dite incapable de se défendre !

Ron pensait au même moment à tout autre chose. Il espérait simplement être nourri convenablement. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser mourir de faim parce qu'il était séquestré ! Du moment que le Serpy qui devait « le protéger » le nourrissait bien alors ça allait.

Ginny, elle, fut plutôt soulagée d'être seule. Sa récente rupture avait jeté un froid sur leurs relations, gênant tout le monde. Etre séparée de lui, lui permettrait de remettre les choses au clair et calmerait la tension qui les enveloppait tous.

Luna pensait simplement que la pièce était trop minimaliste à son goût. Elle essaierait d'obtenir des pots de peinture et des draps colorés auprès de son « protecteur ».

Drago Malefoy se regardait dans la grande glace de son petit salon privé. Il se demandait qui il hébergeait. Pas que cela l'intéresse mais il voulait insulter son protégé (même du bon côté un Serpent reste un Serpent) et ne pouvait pas dire le balafré s'il tombait su Lovegood, Loufoca s'il tombait sur belette junior ou miss je-sais-tout s'il tombait sur Potter !

Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson avaient les mêmes pensées, à peu de choses près. Astoria Greengrass se disait qu'elle devrait au moins essayer d'être gentille avec son protégé. Et Théodore Nott espérait tomber sur Granger parce qu'au moins elle était un peu plus intelligente que les autres.

Fin de ce chapitre.

Les prochains seront surement plus longs et s'allongeront un peu avec le temps.

Je rappelle que si vous voulez mettre votre grain de sel dans la trame de cette histoire, ne vous en privez pas ! reviewez vos exigences et mon esprit et moi-même essayeront d'y faire honneur !

Tschüss !


	3. reviews

Bonjour! Non, ne voilà pas un autre chapitre.  
J'ai eu vraiment très peu de reviews et du coup comme l'inspiration n'est pas trop au rendez-vous, et que je n'ai eu aucune demande...  
Je rappelle que les lecteurs peuvent me demander d'inclure certaines choses dans mon récit!  
Sinon, je ne réclame pas de reviews contre la suite mais si vous me donnez votre avis, je ferai en sorte d'améliorer ma fic! 


	4. Chapter 3

DE L'AUTRE COTE DU MIROIR

Chapitre 2

**Hum…**

**Je m'excuse pour ce retard ABOMINABLE mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes sans importance qui ont tout retardé et puis, je l'ai dit dans ma note juste avant, je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration sur un sujet aussi large.**

**Je rajoute que si vous avez des demandes de fanfics ou de choses précises dans celle-ci, faites-vous plaisir et demandez ! juste, si vous êtes anonyme ou sans compte, donnez-moi au moins un nom, même si c'est un faux.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à REDASASTRAWBERRY, qui a écrit la première fanfic que j'ai lue.**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Hermione était pensive. Elle se demandait comment communiquer avec son protecteur. Elle avait plusieurs idées. Elle savait qu'écrire voulait dire supplier son protecteur et JAMAIS elle ne supplierait un Serpentard ! Elle ne savait que penser… Si elle prenait contact, même avec un Seroy de malheur, le fait d'avoir une présence humaine non loin serait difficile à supporter si elle était là comme un fantôme, là mais silencieuse, discrète et effacée… Mais oui !

De son côté, Drago se disait que pour se moquer de son protégé, il fallait connaître son nom et donc prendre contact. Mais lui qui était si seul dans son grand manoir ne saurait peut-être pas résister à la tentation de reprendre contact, encore et encore… Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'il était dans ce manoir. Ce n'était pas le manoir Malefoy mais la résidence d'été secondaire des Black. Autant dire que personne ne penserait à y chercher un Serpentard ayant renié sa famille, ses origines et son camp initial pour ses idéaux ! Mais les gens cherchent si souvent loin que le plus évident leur passe sous le nez !

Ce fut à ce moment des pensées de Drago qu'il vit apparaître une loutre blanche et fantomatique devant son nez. Elle délivra un message :

_Bonjour, je suis sûre que tu es mon protecteur, ou ma protectrice… je voudrais te remercier de nous aider, l'Ordre et moi, en m'hébergeant. Si tu es bien Serpentard, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile… _

Drago resta interdit. Qui était-ce ? Si c'était Weasmoche ou Potter, ils n'y auraient pas été de main morte. Weasley fille aurait sûrement été prête à tout, et l'aurait peut-être menacé ou au moins aurait été un peu plus vulgaire. Loufoca aurait eu un style plus original probablement, elle aurait parlé de joncheruines ou de Ronflaks cornus… Ça ne serait pas Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, le castor ? Quoique, ça lui ressemblait bien…

Hermione, de son côté, se giflait mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'envoyer son patronus à son protecteur ? Ce n'était sérieusement pas malin…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Tadaaa ! voilà !**

**Si vous avez des idées, je posterais plus vite, car j'aurais des idées précises !**

**Sinon, posts normalement les jeudis et vendredis.**


	5. Chapter 4

De l'autre côté du miroir

Chapitre 3

**J'espère que vous avez aimé les chapitres précédents !**

**En tout cas je suis désolée d'avoir supprimé les points de vue des autres persos, mais j'en ferai des OS quand j'aurai fini la fic !**

**Au fait, si vous remarquez des fautes, si vous pouviez me les indiquer SVP…**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hermione était encore consternée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Envoyer son patronus ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? La solitude la rendait-elle folle ? Ce serait fort possible… Elle ne savait quoi faire de ses journées et avait fini par créer un patronus pour discuter avec quand elle s'était dit qu'un patronus pouvait discuter avec n'importe qui ! Elle avait donc envoyé sa loutre dire ce message à la première personne qu'elle trouvait. Mais ! Si son protecteur était parti cinq minutes et que la première personne du périmètre était un Moldu ? Ce serait une catastrophe ! Mais sérieusement, à quoi avai-elle pensé ? Elle se sentait si stupide ! Ce serait presque un soulagement pour elle si c'était son protecteur qui trouvait, ou plutôt rencontrait sa loutre ! Quoique… c'était tout de même un Serpentard…

Drago Malefoy était perplexe. La voix sèche et sérieuse lui disait quelque chose… Et puis il se vit soudain derrière son pupitre, à Poudlard, et la voix leva la main et donna la bonne réponse. Granger ! Il protégeait Granger. Granger, miss-je-sais-tout nationale, le castor… Enfin, plus tellement castor que ça depuis que Pomfresh les lui avait raccourcies. Hein ? Mais comment savait-il ça ? Ho, il avait dû entendre Potter ou Granger le dire… Et puis il lui restait aussi son paillasson… Euh non, ses cheveux s'étaient tout de même améliorés depuis quelques années. La première fois qu'il les avait vus, c'était au bal du Tournoi des trois sorciers, que Potter avait tout de même réussi à transformer en bal des Quatre sorciers. Alors granger faisait un effort et allait même jusqu'à le remercier ? Eh bien ! Mais il n'allait tout de même pas donner son identité à Granger, sinon elle cesserait d'être polie et puis, savoir quelque chose que Granger ne savait pas !

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, pleine de remords, quand elle vit une forme blanche et fantomatique se glisser dans sa chambre par la fente sous le miroir.

_Bonjour. Je suis ravi de voir que la ma protégée est contente de ses quartiers. Je voulais te dire que tu as l'air bien seule pour envoyer des patronus au hasard…_

C'était un magnifique loup blanc, avec une pointe narquoise dans la voix malgré son air sérieux… attendez, une pointe narquoise ? Non, ça ne pouvait être Malefoy, il avait été si mauvais ces dernières années… Quoiqu'il ne l'avait pas insultée depuis qu'il était dans l'Ordre. Et il n'était plus si arrogant non plus. Et franchement loin d'être désagréable à regarder… Hermione rougit. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si Malefoy était sorti de sa chambre en boxer de nombreuses fois alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir… Ni s'il sortait en boxer ou serviette, rarement en jean, de la salle de bains… Ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne non plus si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, ni si elle rougissait et qu'il faisait ce magnifique ce magnifique sourire en coin, et que ses yeux gris pétillaient d'une subl… STOP ! Elle divaguait totalement. Elle en rougit de honte.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Euh… ben… c'est un peu nul mais je ne sais pas trop par quel chemin passer pour aller à la fin de cette fic…**

**Cordialement (non, je blague : Bye et à jeudi prochain !)**

**Sombral Gryffondor**


	6. Chapter 5

DE L'AUTRE COTE DU MIROIR

Chapitre 4

**Mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard effarant ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster les chapitres la semaine dernière. Pour ceux qui éventuellement, désireraient me critiquer, sachez que j'ai des problèmes de santé qui me prennent du temps.**

**Demain, je ne posterai pas de nouveau chapitre, mais un OS.**

**Dédié à JK Rowling, pour sa saga superbe, que je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de corriger.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Drago Malefoy se précipita dans sa bibliothèque. Il allait trouver le moyen de rendre Granger totalement folle ! Il lui suffisait d'un ou deux sorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un moyen de rendre la voix de son patronus neutre et quelques illusions !

Jolie Grangie allait devenir dingue… euh… replay… jolie Grangie ? Vraiment ? Malefoy tentait vainement d'oublier la fois où il l'avait aperçue lors de sa douche. Et lors de son bain. Sa toilette. Sa bataille d'eau dans le jardin. Sa pyjama party avec Weaslette… mais ? Elle passait son temps à moitié nue ou ? Parce que là, ça faisait beaucoup…

Mais, en même temps, elle était très jolie quand elle s'énervait et que ses yeux pétillaient, que ses cheveux se dressaient presque sur sa tête… et aussi quand elle dormait, elle avait l'air d'un ange… et puis aussi quand elle riait, et que son sourire illuminait son visage… et aussi la fois où elle se croyait seule et qu'elle avait pleuré… elle était si belle…

Malefoy sentit ses neurones se reconnecter et son cerveau se remettre à un rythme normal. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la trouver horrible ? Pourtant… elle avait des yeux marron… Ah ! C'est banal ça ! Mais ils étaient constellés d'or… Et ça ce n'est pas banal du tout ! Et ses cheveux châtains… ça ! Ah ben non, ils étaient si aériens que lorsqu'elle ne se les coiffait pas, on avait l'impression qu'elle volait…

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? il ne savait pas… Il décida alors que le mieux à faire était d'écrire à Pansy et Blaise.

_Chère Pansy,_

_J'ai une question qui pourrait se révéler intéressante pour toi. Je te demanderai par contre de ne pas ébruiter quoi que ce soit._

_Quand un homme ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal d'une personne, ne sait lui-même pas en dire et ne trouve que des points positifs au peu de défauts qu'il lui découvre qu'éprouve-t-il ?_

_Ton ami Draco_

…

_Cher Blaise,_

_J'ai une question qui pourrait se révéler intéressante pour toi. Je te demanderai par contre de ne pas ébruiter quoi que ce soit._

_Quand un homme ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal d'une personne, ne sait lui-même pas en dire et ne trouve que des points positifs au peu de défauts qu'il lui découvre qu'éprouve-t-il ?_

_Ton ami Draco_

Eh bien oui, il envoyait la même aux deux car il désirait leur avis sur exactement la même chose !

Leurs réponses ne tardèrent pas.

_Drake,_

_si tu me dis encore une fois Cher, je te transforme en véracrasse._

_Sinon, as-tu envie de cette fille. Si oui, tu as la réponse._

_Si non, tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mon vieux. J'espère que tu ne parles pas d'Astoria, quelle peste elle peut être ! Ça serait bien si c'était Daphné, vous allez bien ensemble._

_Blaise_

…_._

_Drakichou,_

_Je sais que tu es un Serpent pur race, sinon je ne te pardonnerai même pas de m'appeler chère. J'ai l'impression d'être une parfaite inconnue pour toi quand tu fais ça._

_Au vu de ta question je ne dirai pas que je suis une inconnue._

_Draco, si ce n'est pas une sang pure, ton parrain va te trucider. Moi je m'en fiche. Tu aimes qui tuu veux._

_Pans'_

…

TU AIMES QUI TU VEUX ?

Mais Pansy était tombée sur la tête ! Et Blaise aussi, visiblement. Lui, amoureux d'Hermione ? Enfin, de Granger ? Non, pas son genre ! D'ailleurs c'était quoi son genre ? Eh bien, pas les grosses poitrines, ça ressemble à l'invention des frères Montgolfier ! Pas les blondes peroxydées non plus. Les stupides non plus. Pas plus que les idiotes. D'accord, Hermio… Granger était peut-être son genre.

Peut-être.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**RECORD DU NOMBRE DE MOTS BATTU !**

**Je publierai toujours un ou deux chapitres par semaine mais j'ai aussi une autre idée**

**24 heures dans la tête d'Hermione Granger**

**Sombral Gryffondor.**


	7. Chapter 6

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

**Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que ça fait d'avoir quatre OS qui se mélangent dans notre tête en plus des chapitres de cette fic ! En fait, j'habite chez mes parents et je ne peux écrire que si je suis seule. Et ma mère est en arrêt depuis deux semaines. Donc je ne suis pas seule. Je profite d'un moment pour ce chapitre.**

Hermione avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas comment piéger Malefoy. Certes, elle avait appris beaucoup de sorts mais pas beaucoup pour embêter quelqu'un sans être dans la même pièce. A part le sort pour ranger les affaires (Failamalle), mais Malefoy, en bon petit sang-pur, devait ranger sa chambre, et elle serait ridicule si c'était le cas. S'il ne rangeait pas sa chambre, ça l'embêterait. Mais seulement si. Attendez ! La fois où Mrs Weasley lui avait demandé de nettoyer les chambres, celle de Malefoy était un vrai capharnaüm ! Un point pour elle !

Drago sursauta (sang-pur à 100%) quand ses habits volèrent en un tourbillon, et les livres, et les parchemins, et tout le reste. Qui pouvait bien faire ça ? Pas un elfe, il les avait tous libérés. Pourquoi, déjà ? Ah oui. Il avait vécu des mois avec Grangie. Voilà pourquoi. Pas pour lui faire plaisir, ni pour voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux si elle le savait un jour. Absolument pas. Ou peut-être un tout petit peu…. Juste un peu… Ce ne pouvait pas être sa mère. A cette pensée, un goût acide de remords et de culpabilité lui remonta à la gorge. Ce n'est pas parce que sa mère n'avait pas su l'aimer qu'il ne l'avait pas aimée. Il aurait dû lui montrer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, il regrettait tellement… En ce moment, il était si triste qu'il aurait aimé parler à Hermione.

Elle le comprendrait. Malgré leurs différences, ils avaient tant de points communs. Leurs parents qui ne reviendraient plus, à jamais disparus l'éducation les poussant à être toujours meilleurs, elle pour montrer que même une née-moldue peut y arriver et lui, pour survivre dans un monde impitoyable. Un monde impitoyable qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient, sans leur laisser une chance d'être eux-mêmes. Si Harry Potter avait serré sa main en 1ère année, rien n'aurait été pareil : ses parents seraient peut-être vivants, il aurait connu Hermione… Comment l'appeler autrement, maintenant ? Il venait de comprendre. Cette force avec laquelle il pensait à elle, sa netteté dans sa tête, même quand tout était flou. Il aimait Hermione Granger.

Mais qui avait fait ce tour ? Serait-ce elle ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Une bonne intention ou un mauvais tour ? L'avait-il mal jugée ? Etait-elle si encline à la méchanceté gratuite ?

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'utiliser la légilimencie pour connaître la réaction de… Draco. Pouvait-elle vraiment l'appeler autrement désormais ? Elle ne pensait pas. Les sensations qu'il avait décrites étaient exactement les siennes. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait en douter. Impossible. Mais à quoi pensait-elle en lui faisant ce tour ? Quel monstre était-elle ? Elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

**Vous allez me prendre pour une sadique. Et vous avez raison totalement. Je vous laisse en plan. Je vous pose un lapin. Je prends toutes suggestions de synonymes.**

**Sombral Gryffondor, sadique qui le vit bien.**


	8. excuses

**Excuses**

Vous devez m'en vouloir à mort mais je n'ai accès à l'ordi que si je suis seule chez moi. Et j'habite chez mes parents. Et ma mère est en arrêt depuis deux semaines. Je prends cinq minutes pour m'excuser. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas plus de temps ni d'accès à l'ordi.


End file.
